


An Altercation

by 2gallifreyan_gryffindor2



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, post gitf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2gallifreyan_gryffindor2/pseuds/2gallifreyan_gryffindor2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has an important question for the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Altercation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction, although it wasn't quite intended to be a fanfiction. I wrote it for an assignment in my creative writing class at school, and then decided to publish it. The assignment was to write out an argument using almost entirely dialogue. I hope I did ok; please let me know what you think!

“Why did you kiss her?”

The words penetrated the silence with the subtlety and eloquence of a gunshot.

“Who are you talking about? Rose, I don’t-oh. Reinette. Right.”

“Well? Why did you kiss her Doctor?”

“She was an extremely important historical figure! The great Madame de Pompadour! Mistress of Louis XV, accomplished courtesan, and she helped to spread Enlightenment ideals,” the Doctor paused for breath, “You know, in the eighteenth century, France was still an absolute monarchy, where censorship of the press was a commonly used tool by the aristocracy- not that much has changed in that sense, mind you-and the works of many great writers of the time were banned within the country. Rousseau, de Gouges, Voltaire-nice bloke, shame about his breath though. Ugh. But anyways, Denis Diderot was another great writer of the time; he wrote a gigantic encyclopedia about everything including Enlightenment ideology. And Madame de Pompadour used her standing with the king to prevent the Encyclopedia from being banned! Can you imagine that? Because she was the King’s mistress and took a liking to Diderot’s works, she helped to cause the French Revo-“

“Doctor, you’re babbling again.” 

The Doctor’s jaw snapped shut. Rose stared at him, beseeching.

“You didn’t answer my question. Why did you-“

“She kissed me! It wasn’t my fault! I can’t help it if I’m extremely attractive to the ladies, I mean, look at these hands!” the Doctor said as he raised his right arm, “look at my beautiful manly hairy hands! How could any lady resist these manly hairy hands?”

“But you kissed her back.”

“Ahh...yes. Yes I did.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s an important figure! C’mon Rose, no one would pass at the chance to have a pass at some famous person that they admired. Besides, didn’t you say just last week how you’d totally have a go at David Bowie should you have the chance? How can you criticize my actions with Reinette when we both know that you’d absolutely jump at the chance to be with Ziggy.”

“Because you met her as a child Doctor! You only knew her for a matter of hours, yet you let her spend her entire life fawning over you and fantasizing about you! And besides,” she paused, “everyone loves Bowie. I don’t think there’s a single person alive who wouldn’t jump at a chance to be with him. Yourself included!”

“Wellllll...ok. Fine. I’ll concede to that point.”

Rose only cocked her eyebrow at the Doctor’s admission.

“Your admiration of her accomplishments doesn’t excuse your behavior. You met her as a child and saved her life. Of course she idolized you. I doubt that it was love- worship perhaps, putting you on a mental pedestal- but not love.”

“Rose, why do my actions with Reinette matter to you in the first place? What possible reason could you have for caring?”

Rose’s face took on a blank, stoic expression.

“No reason that matters to you-“

“Of course it matters to me! It does concern me after all, does it not? Why are you so interested in my relationship with Reinette?”

“I’m not!” Rose defended, “I was just wondering what you saw-“

“In Reinette that I don’t see in you?” The Doctor challenged, “That’s what this is really about, isn’t it Rose?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Liar. You want to know what about her turned my head and caught my eye. Why I got on the horse to go be her knight in shining armor-well, pinstripes- instead of yours.”

“Doctor, you’re seeing things that don’t-“

“Oh, don’t play that game Rose. Do you want to know what I saw in Reinette? Fine, I’ll tell you. She was beautiful, intelligent, accomplished- a woman ahead of her time. She wasn’t you-“

“Oh yeah,” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Let’s poke fun at the chav who grew up on a fucking council estate in East London. The girl who grew up with her single mother and never had enough money. The girl with the bottle blonde hair who stupidly dropped out of school before taking her bloody A-Levels so that she could shack up with her stupid older boyfriend. Yes. Let’s make fun of the stupid Rose Tyler who’ll never compete with that spoiled, wealthy courtesan. Yes! Let’s all laugh at-“

“That’s enough!” The Doctor shouted, shocking Rose into silence, “You didn’t let me finish. What I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted, was that no matter how beautiful and accomplished she was, she’ll never be you. She wasn’t you.”

Rose stared at him, gob smacked.

“Doctor, I-I-“

“Rose, how could you not know?” The Doctor suddenly sounded very tired, “How could you not know about how I have to restrain myself from shoving you against a wall and snogging you breathless every time I see you? How could you not know how no one, no one- no matter how accomplished- could ever compete with you? How could you be so bloody oblivious?”

“Doctor I really didn’t know...you never said anything-“

“Did it really need saying?”

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“What? Rose, weren’t you just listening to me admit that I want to snog you?”

“Do you want to kiss me now? Right now?”

“Of course I do, but-“

“Doctor, shut up and kiss me.”

So he did.


End file.
